pflanzen_gegen_zombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pflanzen gegen Zombies
Pflanzen gegen Zombies (englischer Name: Plants vs. Zombies) ist ein Tower Defense Spiel , in dem der Spieler sein Haus mit Hilfe verschiedener Pflanzen gegen angreifende Zombies verteidigen muss. Es ist per kostenpflichtigem Download über die Seite des Entwicklers PopCap Games, den Apple App Store, den Google Play Store, den Internet-Dienst Steam, den Downloadservice Origin, Microsofts Onlinenetzwerk Xbox Live oder Sonys PlayStation Network erhältlich. In Nordamerika und in Europa wird es zudem über den Einzelhandel vertrieben. Weiters ist eine Version für Playstation Vita und Nintendo DS verfügbar. Auf der Webseite von PopCap Games kann die gratis Online-Version gespielt werden. Spielprinzip Ziel des Spiels ist es, das eigene Haus (am linken Bildschirmrand) gegen eine Horde von Zombies zu verteidigen, indem man in verschiedenen Arealen eine Verteidigung aus unterschiedlich wehrhaften Pflanzen und Pilzen errichtet, die anschließend die angreifenden Gegner attackieren. Das Platzieren der Pflanzen kostet Sonnenlicht, das einerseits vom Himmel fällt, andererseits von Sonnenblumen und -pilzen generiert wird und in beiden Fällen vom Spieler aufgesammelt werden muss. In der ursprünglichen, für den PC erschienenen Version stehen insgesamt 49 unterschiedliche Pflanzen- und Pilzarten zur Verfügung, um gegen die 26 verschiedenen Gegnertypen zu bestehen. So können Pilze etwa nur bei Nacht eingesetzt werden, einige Pflanzen eignen sich nur für den Pool in den Hinterhof-Levels. Als letzte Verteidigungslinie dient noch der einmal einsetzbare Rasenmäher. Spielmodi Der zentrale Spielmodus heißt Abenteuer und besteht aus 50 aufeinanderfolgenden Levels, die in unterschiedlichen Arenen bei Tag und Nacht spielen. Durch die Level führt der verrückte Deppie Dave, ein Nachbar, der dem Spieler einerseits Tipps gibt und andererseits im Kofferraum seines Wagens einen Shop betreibt, in dem der Spieler sich mit diversen Erweiterungen eindecken kann, die er mit von Zombies fallengelassenen Münzen bezahlt. Außerdem werden im Laufe des Spiels immer neue Pflanzentypen und Spielmodi freigeschaltet, bis es im letzten Level gilt, gegen den Endgegner Dr. Zomboss zu bestehen. Im Anschluss kann neben den zahlreichen anderen Spielmodi auch der Abenteuer-Modus auf einer höheren Schwierigkeitsstufe erneut gespielt werden, wobei drei der zur Verfügung stehenden Pflanzen von Dave zufällig ausgewählt werden und damit eine geringere Zahl an Slots für eigene Pflanzen zur Verfügung steht. Ein weiterer Spielmodus ist zunächst Minispiele, der 20 Minispiele wie Nuss-Bowling, Beghouled (eine Bejeweled-Version) und Hau den Zombie (eine Variation des Whac-A-Mole-Spiels) enthält. Einige dieser Spiele sind auch Teil des Abenteuer-Modus. Die für Apples iPad erschienene Version enthält zudem das Spiel Buttered Popcorn. Daneben existieren die Modi Rätsel und Überleben; ersterer enthält jeweils 10 Level der Spiele Vasenbrecher und I, Zombie, letzterer ist erst nach Abschluss des Abenteuer-Modus spielbar und besteht aus weiteren 10 Levels, in denen der Spieler mehrere Runden in Folge mit der gleichen Verteidigung überleben muss. Das Bestehen dieser Level schaltet schließlich den Spielmodus Überleben (Endlos) frei, bei dem eine beliebig große Zahl an Runden mit gleicher Verteidigung gespielt werden kann. Ebenfalls erst nach Durchspielen des Abenteuer-Modus wird ein Zengarten freigeschaltet, in dem der Spieler Pflanzen züchten kann, die die Zombies nun gelegentlich fallen lassen und die bei entsprechender Pflege weitere Münzen generieren, die ihrerseits wieder in Erweiterungen für den Garten gesteckt werden können. Zudem kann der Spieler einen Baum der Weisheit züchten, der zahlreiche Tipps zum Spiel und einige Cheats parat hat. Stil Das gesamte Spiel ist comicähnlich und lustig gestaltet. So gibt es das Vorstadt-Lexikon, in dem sämtliche bereits bekannten Zombie- und Pflanzenarten mit einer kurzen Geschichte verzeichnet sind, das Durchspielen wird mit dem eigens erstellten Musikvideo Zombies on your Lawn in Spielgrafik belohnt und der Hilfemodus des Spiels besteht aus einem von den Zombies unterzeichneten Zettel, der erklärt: „Wenn die Zombies auftauchen, verhalte dich einfach ruhig und tu gar nichts. Du gewinnst das Spiel, wenn die Zombies dein Hauss sic! erreichen“. Auch enthält das Spiel zahlreiche Anspielungen auf Erscheinungen der Popkultur, insbesondere in den Namen der Minispiele, die Beghouled (eine Anspielung auf das Internetspiel Bejeweled), Portal Combat (eine Anspielung auf die Computerspiele Mortal Kombat und Portal) oder All your brains r belong to us (eine Anspielung auf das im Internet berühmte Zitat „All your base are belong to us“) lauten. Auf einige dieser Witze mussten die Entwickler aus rechtlichen Gründen allerdings verzichten: So wurde der ursprünglich geplante Titel Lawn of the Dead, der auf den Film Dawn of the Dead anspielen sollte, verworfen und das Design des Tanz-Zombies, dessen Outfit ursprünglich an Michael Jackson in seinem Musikvideo Thriller erinnerte, nachträglich geändert. Arenen Es gibt 5 Areale die in jeweils 8 Levels eingeteil sind. Die Arenen unterscheiden sich durch das Spielfeld. Arenen: *Tag *Nacht *Pool (Tag) *Nebel (Nacht, Pool) *Dach (Tag) Musik Die Musik wurde von der freien Mitarbeiterin Laura Shigihara komponiert, die auch das freischaltbare Lied Zombies on your Lawn geschrieben und gesungen hat. Rezeption Obwohl die Grafik nicht herausragend ist wurde das Spiel sehr gut bewertet und angenommen. Vorallem die Aufmachung und das Konzept mit Pflanzen und Zombies gefiel bei den Kritikern. Trivia *Mit der Erweiterung Cataclysm wurde bei World of Warcraft die Questreihe Peacebloom vs. Ghouls eingeführt, durch deren Abschluss man ein neues WoW-Haustier erringen kann: Eine singende Sonnenblume, gesprochen von Laura Shigihara. Die gesamte Questreihe ist – wie das Haustier – eine Hommage an Pflanzen gegen Zombies. *Im Spiel gibt es eine Spielfigur, den Zomboni, einen Zombie, der eine Eisbearbeitungsmaschine mit einem großen Z auf der Motorhaube fährt. Im Pflanzen- und Zombielexikon im Spiel wird auf die Genehmigung durch die Firma Zamboni und auf deren Website hingewiesen. *Das Spiel enthält auch einige Anspielungen auf die Popkultur. Zum Beispiel in den Namen der Minispiele, die Beghouled (eine Anspielung auf das Internetspiel Bejeweled), Portal Combat (eine Anspielung auf die Computerspiele Mortal Kombat und Portal) oder All your brains r belong to us (eine Anspielung auf das im Internet berühmte Zitat „All your base are belong to us“) lauten. Auf einige dieser Witze mussten die Entwickler aus rechtlichen Gründen allerdings verzichten: So wurde der ursprünglich geplante Titel Lawn of the Dead, der auf den Film Dawn of the Dead anspielen sollte, verworfen und das Design des Tanz Zombies, dessen Outfit ursprünglich an Michael Jackson in seinem Musikvideo Thriller erinnerte, nachträglich geändert. Siehe auch *Cheats *Spielmodi Weblinks und Quellen * Pflanzen gegen Zombies – in der Wikipedia Kategorie:Allgemein Kategorie:Pflanzen gegen Zombies